Hot and Heavy
by bshelley
Summary: This story is steamy smut, do not read if you don't want that. This is what happens if Derek bit Chloe and then she went into heat.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the beginning (the first set of Chloe then Derek POV) from another fanfiction years ago, but I don't remember where and for that I am sorry. I do not own the characters of the Darkest Powers Trilogy or any of the other works within the same universe. **

* * *

**Chloe POV:**

_God it's so hot! Why is it so hot when I cranked up the AC last night!? Damn it feels like I'm on fire!_ I could faintly hear people whispering around me before grumbling at them to shut up as a deafening headache struck through my head like lightening at every sound. Every tiny thing was louder than normal, even with my newly changed body from the werewolf gene. A mixture of their scents in my nose made me want to hurl as one person touched me, making me choke on bile and rush to the bathroom so not to hurl on the floor.

"Kit! Explain! How is this possible? She's a werewolf now?" Aunt Lauren cried out making me flinch back from their voices and curl into a ball beside the toilet hoping the heat would die down somewhat.

"I... I don't know. She's only half wolf and half necromancer, so I guess it's possible it's the flu. I mean... Nausea, fever, headache, and pale skin all times thirty from her new werewolf senses and it makes sense." He explained, dropping his voice when I whimpered in pain from the loud noises.

"Has Derek ever-" Aunt Lauren wondered in a whisper but was cut off by Derek himself.

"No. I can't get sick." He announced slipping past them by the footsteps getting increasingly louder until they were behind me. I felt the headache skyrocket as he got close, just out of reach but close enough I could smell him. Beneath layers of deodorant and body wash was Derek. A woodsy smell mixed with what I recognized as the smell of paper and ink making up his natural smell.

"H-Help me." I sniffled, feeling my head throb as their words reached my ears.

"Easy... Just relax, I'm right here." He soothed, making the heat die down slightly as his words hummed through me like a wash of cool water.

"I need... cold." I shook, looking to the bath wanting some cool water.

"I know. I'll make you an ice bath. What else?" He asked, turning on only the cold tap of the bath and plugging the drain so it filled slowly.

"Make it stop... Make them stop." I sobbed, covering my ears in pain as I caught their words through the rush of water and Derek's breathing in the bathroom.

"I will... I know it hurts but you need to wait until they are all gone and I'll help you." He told me cryptically before lifting me from my place beside the toilet, making the heat reduce at his touch to a small simmer in my bones.

"Stay with me, please?" I begged gripping his arm scared the fire would come back if he let go of me. He seemed to understand and rubbed circles over my forehead as I lied in the freezing water until my body began to cool from the outside in. My clothes were soaked and heavy, my hair flattened with sweat, and I was shaking nonstop as he tried to coo calming words into my ear promising that when they were gone that he'd fix this. Apologizing like it was his fault, and otherwise simply talking to drown out the voices of the arguing adults in the other room sometimes punctuated by a shrill complaint from Tori or the huff of Simon in return.

"I have to go for one minute but I promise I'll be right back, sweetheart. I'm so sorry, but you need something to drink and I'll tell them to be quiet." He promised, holding my hand as far as possible until his grip released me and the fire began to build back in my veins only lessened slightly from the freezing water that kept it mildly at bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek POV**

"Dad, Lauren. I know you think being in another room is helping but it isn't. She can hear every word you say and needs quiet, or she'll just feel worse. What's happening to Chloe is the equivalent of being human and getting Meningitis. She'll be better in a few days but you two are making her worse. Go to work, go to school, and I'll take care of her." I ordered, not caring that I got several looks of hatred from Lauren as she went to pass me and I blocked her from getting to the only bathroom with a working bathtub.

"No, you leave. I can take care of my niece better than you." She tried, pushing past me and going into the bathroom only to speak a few words and touch Chloe once trying to be helpful only to make her throw up yet again at her touch.

I know this isn't being sick, it's something more. It's an ailment that I'd gone through a few times in my life and hid well enough from everyone who isn't a wolf in the area. She's in heat and I need to get everyone out of the house before I explain what that means to her and the options on dealing with it.

"GET OUT!" Chloe screamed and growled making Lauren jump and run out wide-eyed.

"F-Fine... You call me if anything happens to her. DO you understand? If she gets too sick we can take her to the hospital." She announced without giving it any thought. It wasn't an option, and we all knew it.

"Fine, but you need to leave now before you make her worse!" I growled unable to stop myself. I was the only person wolf or human who could make this end and I would not let our first time be when they were here to hear the entire thing. Chloe was sobbing in pain as I got back with a bottle of water and some towels on my arm. Her scent was calling to me, and I know she was still confused and in pain, so I went as quickly as possible to slam the door behind me and get back to her side. Without a word I took off my shirt and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her out of the water and onto the side of the tub shaking and burning up. "Drink, please." I cooed pressing the water to her lips and sighing thankfully when she didn't fight the liquid and swallowed it. "What's happening to me?" Chloe choked, looking up through her somewhat drying blonde hair scared more now than I'd ever seen her prior. "You- You're in heat. Since I bit you and you finished the change... You're experiencing the female version of what I go through. Mine is called a rut." I explained carefully, making her eyes tear up and her fists clench as I let go of her for a moment to wrap a towel around her shoulders. "What is in heat? Like a dog?" She wondered, gripping my arm with her right hand, so I couldn't step away again unless I moved her hand. "Sort of, but some different side effects. See... You already know it goes away when you touch me or visa versa, but... usually it lasts for up to a week, unless you mate and it can go away within two days usually. It's your choice." I added, straining not to kiss her senselessly at the thick smell that emanated from her body and clung to me. "D-Derek? Please make it go away. Mate me, anything it hurts." She sniffled, shaking as she began to cry at the obvious pain she was in.

3rd POV

So, slowly he started to kiss her. Making his way from her mouth to her throat and to her clavicle. She moaned in pleasure, and he felt himself harden almost as a reflex to the sounds that came out of her mouth. He slowly lifted her out of the bathtub and laid her on the floor. He removed her sopping clothes and started to trail kisses down her body. "Derek. Ungg" She moaned. Derek pressed open-mouthed kisses to her breasts and sucked on her nipples and the underside of her breasts where he knew it would leave a mark. He looked back up at her, her head thrown back in pleasure, her back arched and her legs bent and apart; inviting him in. He crawled back up to her face and kissed her, hard and fast all the while grinding into her. He could smell her, and what he smelled was like nothing he had ever smelt before. The smell of her arousal coupled with her moans of his name and the unconscious thrusting of her hips brought him to the edge. He sat up, she whimpered, and he said, "I'll only be a second, I have to go get a condom." At the word condom, Chloe focused on his face and snarled, "No! I don't care, I need you inside me now!" Her words brought forth the wolf inside of him, and he growled. She smiled and pulled him towards her. She traced the lines of his pectoral muscles, she traced all the way down to the waist line of his jeans, and then she clamped a hand around his jean-clad-iron-hard erection. He let out a strangled moan and thrust into her hand. She began to unbutton his jeans, but she wasn't going fast enough, so he took over, she pulled them off and then when he had pulled off his boxers. She lied down and bared herself to him.

The smell of her arousal hit him like a hurricane, musky and delicious, so delicious. He laid down and licked her. He licked up her and when he got to her breasts he bit down on the nipple until she moaned his name like with was the only word she knew. He put his hands on either side of her shoulders the positioned himself at her opening and licked her neck. "Play later!" She snarled. He chuckled and thrust deep inside of her. She gasped and clenched around him, screaming his name. He thrust again and again until he knew she was right on the edge - with him. Then he pulled out and gripped her breast with one hand while he repositioned his other hand to hold his weight. He leaned down, and he bit down on junction of her neck. Right where her neck met her shoulder. As he bit, he squeezed her breast and thrust in deeply. He felt her clench around him, and he felt her whole body tense as her orgasm rushed through her. He continued to thrust - lighter, into her, riding out her orgasm. The sounds she made brought him ever closer to the edge. He got up on his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders and continued to thrust into her, she screamed in pleasure, he knew right then that he was hitting her in the right spot. He reached his hand down and began to rub circles around her clit and when he knew that once again she was on the edge, he thrust once more into her, and this time when she came, he didn't hold back. He loosed his load into her and thrust until he couldn't anymore.

He tenderly laid her down on his chest and traced patterns on her stomach. He slowly got up, and she moaned his name at the loss of contact. He got dressed and then gently picker her up and carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed. Then he went back to the bathroom collected her clothes and got a washcloth and wet it in cool water. He entered his room and went straight to her dumping her clothes on the ground. As soon as he was there he touched her arm and didn't let go. He cleaned her up, and then laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her and his blanket around them.

They laid like that until they fell asleep with Chloe in Derek's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd POV**

Chloe woke up in Derek's arms. Completely naked and still in pain. She removed her hands from Derek's as carefully as she could, and she began tracing circles on her stomach and squeezing her breasts gently. Slowly her hand made its way down past her navel and to the downy curls, all the while squeezing her breast harder and harder.

She thought of Derek. She thought of him earlier that morning. She thought of him licking and biting her neck. She thought of him biting her breast and nipple. She thought of him thrusting so deep into her that she felt so full of him. _There he was, sweating and panting on top of her, thrusting into her and sucking on her breast. She gripped his shoulders and dragged her fingernails over them, scraping him. Marking him as hers. _

Her eyes still closed and picturing a sweaty, hot and panting, naked Derek, her hand slid lower and lower, feeling and rolling her clit gently. Pleasure shivered down her spine and settled down in her core.

_Derek was sucking on her breast, nipping at the underside of it and biting at her nipple, his cock thick and hot between her thighs and inside her, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust, thumbs digging into her stomach. _

She pressed the tip of her middle finger to her clit and slowly started rubbing circles. More moans built up.

_He was pressing her against the cold bathroom floor, covering her with his body and sucking on her neck, the junction of her shoulder and neck. She offhandedly realized that she would have to hide the mark in the morning. She was moaning his name like it was a life-line. Clawing his back like a whore. Slick with sweat, her skin burned like fire where he touched her. But a good burn. He looked up at her and growled. His smoldering eyes making her wet, oh so soaking wet._

She was rocking against Derek, the springs squeaking beneath her, sweat gathering in the valley her breasts, one hand squeezing her breast until they were heavy and her nipples peaked, the other rubbing her clit furiously, the wet noise of her swollen lips only pushing her forward.

Then suddenly Derek was there. Kissing her and removing her hand from her clit. "No. That won't help, you won't be able to come without a males help. When a female wolf is in heat she must have a male to help." Derek kissed his way down her body, sucking at her neck, the underside of her breast and her stomach. He gripped her thighs and spread them apart, then he leaned down and licked her. She moaned so loudly that she was worried that she would wake up the house, then she remembered that they weren't home. He looked up at her and his eyes, smoldering and burning into her, brought on another wave of pleasure, she felt it rolling through. He bent his head and began to lick her in earnest. She looked down at him, and the sight of his head bobbing up and down between her legs was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. His every lick set her on fire and finally when he knew her body could take no more her bit her clit. She came, crashing down, moaning his name. Her back arched off the bed, head thrown back, neck straining and bared. Legs spread open, knees bent and dripping juices. Derek licked it all up. Then he slowly made his way up to her breasts. While sucking on one he masterfully played with the other one. Then he switched. She was moaning his name as though it was the only word she knew. He knew then that she was close once more.

Shuddering and moaning Derek's name, Chloe tensed as Derek pulled away from her. He removed his clothes to find himself hard once more. Then he climbed on top of her once again and entered her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her feet on either side of him to gain leverage to bounce. "Oh," she sighed. She began to bounce with earnest, her nipples peaked and bouncing too. Then she stopped. He froze. Worried that he had done something wrong. "Can you get on your back? I want to try something." His cock swelled inside her at the idea of her riding him. He got onto his back quickly. He watched her eyes widen, and he knew he one again hit her in the right spot. "Mm." She placed her hands on his chest and began to bounce once again. Slowly at first and then faster and faster. The slick, wet, slapping sound of their wet skin meeting her moans and his sighs. Her breast jerked and bounced with every bounce, topped with peaked, swollen nipples. He didn't fight the urge to squeeze them and roll and pinch the nipples.

**Derek POV**

My skin was sweaty and sticky, but I didn't care. As I watched my mate bounce frantically on my cock, moaning and sighing. Gasping my name like a mantra. Her ass hit my balls as she slid up and down, faster and faster on my dick. The friction was building me up. Then she began to gyrate her hips and her cunt left a smear of juices across my lower stomach just above my cock. She opened her eyes, and stared right at me. Her eyes smoldering and burning. Then she bent down - bouncing all the while, and bit my neck. I came right there. I felt the hot ropes of cum squirt out of my cock and into her. I felt her clench in reflex and knew what came next. She closed her eyes, threw her head back and screamed my name, and came. Just as she came down, my balls slapped her ass. She squirted her juices around my cock, and they dripped onto my balls and lower stomach.

She slowly lifted herself off my cock and lied down next to me with her head on my shoulder. We fell asleep like that. Wrapped around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Derek POV**

We woke up to Lauren yelling at the top of her lungs, "Derek! Derek! Kit get your mangy mutt of a son out my bed with my niece! Kit! Derek get out! Before I... Before I cut off your penis!" Chloe immediately covered her ears and buried into me further. Thankfully we were covered in a blanket, so Lauren hadn't seen us naked together yet. As she snuggled closer to me I realized her mistake. Lauren noticed her burrowing closer to me and marched over and snatched the blanket away. She froze when she saw that her niece and I were both naked. Dad chose that exact moment to come to see what Lauren was screaming about. He also stopped cold. Chloe froze in embarrassment, her face coloring and moved closer to me still. Lauren unfroze and grabbed her arm, so that she could pull her away, but I growled. I pulled the blanket up around us and then climbed over Chloe so that I was blocking her from view. I took on a menacing stance and stared Lauren down. She moved closer and I growled a warning. Chloe put a hand on my shoulder.

"Derek, don't," but I couldn't control my rage. My mate was in danger, that much I realized, and I knew that if Lauren and my father stayed in the room any longer, I would jump out of bed and attack them. Naked or not. Chloe knew this too. "Aunt Lauren, Kit, you need to leave the room. Or, if you would prefer, Derek can attack you." She said. Not without difficulty. She is obviously still in a lot of pain and the smells of her aunt and my dad were not probably not helping the nausea.

"Like hell! Chloe get out of bed this instant!" Lauren said.

"Let me explain something to you Aunt Lauren. You are a doctor so you know that women - Kit you may not want to be here for this conversation, women ovulate. Their bodies get ready to have a child. Well, werewolves go through the same thing, only instead of cramps. Werewolf females get a burning sensation throughout their whole bodies. The smell, sound and touch of anything but their mates is revolting to them, and can cause vomiting. Which explains, why this morning when you tried to help me this morning and touched my shoulder, why I puked. But when Derek lifted me up and carried me to the bathtub, I relaxed. They also get a high, very high sex drive. Derek is my mate, and he will attack you if you stay in this room any longer. He believes that I am in danger, and his protective instincts are going haywire. Considering we just had sex for the first time." Lauren stiffened at that. I could see her start to realize that Chloe wasn't her little girl anymore. Dad walked forward and took Lauren by the shoulders and pulled her out of the room. Closing the door behind them.

As soon as Dad had come forward and pulled Lauren out of the room Chloe had begun tracing shapes onto my back. I groaned and turned around. When I did, I smelt Chloe's arousal once more. I bent down and licked from her lower stomach to her neck stopping to bite each breast, and the underside of her jaw I suck and sucked, until I was satisfied that there would be a spot there tomorrow. Chloe, groaning the whole time gasped, "Please," I got up on my knees, threw her legs over my shoulders and thrust into her. Chloe was screaming in pleasure, and moaning, and shuddering, and clenching around me. As I thrust I began to feel the build up. I thrust once more, fast, deep, and hard, and she came. Shuddering around me. Shuddering and gasping. Moaning my name, saying it over and over again. I continued to thrust because I had not yet found my release. As I thrust she reached her hand down and started to play with her clit.

I looked down, mesmerized by my mate playing with her self. I watched her clit swell and get wetter and wetter. Then she began to clench once more. She clenched around me, bringing me to the edge. Then using her other hand, she began to pump my dick, she pumped what she could reach. This brought me closer and closer. I removed her hand from her clit and bent my head at an almost painful angle and bit her clit. Her hand immediately stopped pumping my dick, her back arched, and she screamed my name - not caring in the slightest that my dad was down there with her aunt and most likely Simon and Tori. Chloe's arched back, tensed thighs over my shoulders and bared neck was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. The moan she let out as she orgasmed brought me to mine. I orgasmed and as I felt her clench around me, I let go. I could feel the hot cum, shoot out of me and into her cunt. She whimpered. "Derek, faster," So at her request I continued to thrust. Getting hard once more. "Faster," I picked up speed. I was fucking my mate into my bed, and she was loving it. Moaning my name, mewling and whimpering and gasping. I fucked her like a slut. A dirty little slut, my slut. My cock slamming in and out of her, furiously, her juicing dripping everywhere. I removed one on my hands that had clenched on her hips and brought it up to her breast and began to work her breast. Chloe snarled. Her face morphed and she grew fangs, and claws. Her claws shredded the sheets and bed. I changed in response. I grew fangs and my eyes went wild. Her back arched once more, and she clenched around me, and we both came at the same time. Shuddering around each other, moaning each others names. I began to pull out of her, but she growled. "Don't," so I carefully lied down on my back and pulled her with me.

Still, inside her, I watched as she began to bounce once more. This time she didn't start out slowly, she was bouncing hard and fast. Her peaked nipples jerking in time with her bounces. Her ass hitting my balls. The sounds of her moans filled the room. Harmonizing with the sounds of our sweaty bodies slapping against each other. As she bounced I thrust in time. I gripped her hips and thrust hard and deep in time with her bounces. Her eyes widened at the depth, and she came right there, I followed one second behind. She just collapsed right on top of me, unable to continue, and to be honest, I couldn't either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chloe POV**

We woke up the next morning still wrapped around each other. I wasn't in too much pain, but there was still a bit. But, I could ignore it, so I climbed out of bed and began picking up my clothes, so that I could get dressed. Suddenly I felt warm hands circle my bare waist and hot breath against my ear. "Morning beautiful. Watching you bend over to pick up your clothes has been the highlight of my morning so far. But I expect it will get better after I ask you to shower with me." I turned around and wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, kissing him. He broke away, "Will you? Shower with me?" In response, I deepened the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist, he gripped my thighs, and we creeped out of his room and into the bathroom.

When we got to the bathroom, I was already close, Derek had been sucking on my throat on the way. It seemed that every touch no matter how little, felt like he was stroking my clit. He set me down on the toilet, while he busied around the bathroom, getting the shower temperature right. While he was doing that, I couldn't wait. I reached down past the coarse curls, and stroked my self. I moaned and Derek turned, "What did I tell you? A female wolf can't orgasm without a males help when she is in heat." He came forward, to help, but I held my hand up. Not wanting to orgasm myself, but to build up the pleasure so that when I do orgasm, it will be amazing and long-lasting. So, I continued to stroke myself. I closed my eyes and thought of Derek.

I thought of him squeezing my breasts as I bounced on his dick. I thought of him gripping my stomach as he thrust into me. I thought of him gripping my thighs as he sucked on my throat, walking to the bathroom from his room. _As I bounced on his cock I felt his eyes on me. Then suddenly I felt his hot hands on my breasts, squeezing and pinching my swollen, peaked nipples. He moved his hands from my breasts to my bare ass and gripped hard. Pushing me up as I pushed myself up and pulling me down again. He began to thrust in time with my bouncing._

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at a naked Derek who was sitting on the floor, pumping his dick. His eyes, hazy as he watched me stroke myself. My masturbation making him hard. My core heated up with that thought, making me wetter. I closed my eyes once more.

_Derek's thumbs pressed into my stomach as he thrust into me. He fucked me into the bed like the dirty little slut I was. And I was loving it. He reached up with one hand and started playing with my breast. He watched mesmerized as I reached down and started stroking myself in time with his thrusts. Then when I started to clench around him, I reached my other hand down and began to pump his dick. He took the hand that had been playing with my breast and removed my hand from my clit. He put it back on my hip, his thumb once again pressing into my stomach. He bent down then, and bit my clit. I screamed his name and threw my head back in pleasure. It occurred to me that I should be quiet because Aunt Lauren, Kit and most likely Simon and Tori were downstairs, but I didn't care in the slightest. Derek orgasmed as soon as I clenched around him. I could feel the hot ropes of cum shoot into me. He gripped my hips harder, he thumbs pressing deeper into my stomach. "Faster," I whispered. _

I was pulled out of my memory by a groan. I opened my eyes to see Derek slumped over himself, still pumping his dick, albeit slower. Moaning my name over and over again. White cum dripped off his thighs and chest. I decided that it was enough and I stopped stroking my swollen, wet clit and walked over to Derek. When I got to him, I grabbed his hair, pushed his head back and then pushed his nose to my center. As he breathed in, I watched his cock go from limp to hard once again. Then quicker than I could see he stood up and lifted me. Carrying me to the shower, where he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall of the shower. He thrust into me.

He couldn't hit my sweet spot at this angle, so I just stroked myself and clenched around him until he came. He began to thrust uncontrollably as the cum shot into me. He began shuddering around me, and he continued to thrust as he road out his orgasm. I began to writhe in pleasure. His shuddering was creating vibrations, that were making my breasts peak. He looked up at me, with hooded eyes, hazy and clouded in pleasure. He put his hands on my waist, and stepped away.

He laid me down on the floor of the shower. Spreading my legs apart and bending my knees. He bent down and licked me. I swear I saw stars. He licked from the base of my dripping cunt to the hood of my swollen clit. He swirled his tongue around my clit and then nipped at it. He then removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers. He slipped one, into my cunt and then another and then another. He began to thrust, hitting my sweet spot every time. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He licked the inside of my cunt, and looked up at me. His face dripping with my juices. His eyes smoldered and burned into me. Heat shivered down my spine. I got wetter. His nostrils flared as he smelt my arousal. He bent his head down once more and began licking in earnest. He reached up and began playing with my breast. Pinching the nipples until the were peaked, and rolling them between his forefinger and thumb. Squeezing the breast as he worked. He licked from the base of my soaking wet cunt to the hood of my swollen clit, and then he bit my clit. As he bit, he pinched my nipple and squeezed my breast. My orgasm rushed through me. I screamed his name. And then moaned it over and over again. Clenching and unclenching around his fingers that he had slipped into me at the last second before I came. He thrust his fingers in and out, all the while licking me, riding out my orgasm. Unlike other orgasms that lasted for a couple of seconds, this once lasted for a whole minute. I shuddered and clenched and whimpered his name, until I road the last waves of pleasure out.

We showered then for real. When we got out, we went our separate ways. In order to get ready for school. After we dressed we walked down to breakfast together, and made a plan, if I needed to be, relieved. It would be during lunch, in a bathroom that no one used on the third floor of our high school. (It was frequented by seniors during their lunch break. Frequented by seniors who needed to be relieved. Who needed to orgasm. Whether it be with someone else or just alone. It was open to any grade, but seniors mainly used it. It was considered polite to listen closely to see if you could hear anything before entering. If you couldn't, you went in, and if you heard more than once voice then, you left. But if you heard only one you continued. If you were with someone and someone was already in the bathroom. You went into a stall to have sex. If you were with someone and nobody was in the bathroom, you just started against the wall or sink. And if you were alone you went into a stall. There was a stash of condoms, in the tampon dispenser.) I didn't think that I would need to be relieved considering I couldn't feel the burn, but Derek wanted to be sure. So I told him that if I did need to be relieved, I would gasp in realization, where ever we were. If we were in class I would gasp, if we were at lunch, just, so he knew that I needed to be relieved. Anywhere anytime. If I gasped after lunch. We only had one more class, so I would wait it out, and then we would have it out in the locker room after his football practice when I would definitely be horny.

_Sweaty Derek. _I licked my lips at the thought. _I would definitely be horny and wet for him when I saw him after practice, and during practice, I might just have to pull him off the field and have him in the middle of practice. _


End file.
